A Snake without a Purpose
by Selkadoom13
Summary: A different take on the trope of Naruto having living parents and siblings. This time around, Naruto finds himself in the grip of one of Konoha's biggest mistakes, Orochimaru. Now after 7 years he's back in town, though he's not sure where he belongs or what he's meant to do in life. Rated M for combat, and possible other things along the line. Maybe pairings not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran a hand through his slicked back hair and thought back on the situation he was in. After 7 years away the 12 soon to be 13 year old was back in the village he had run away from as part of a gambit by his master, though he was unsure if he should keep calling him that now as more and more he realized that following him seemed to be a futile endeavor. Sure the Snake had given him power and his eyes, as well as his summons, but he was also looking at the boy's body as his own and Naruto wasn't sure he was gonna let that one happen without a serious fight. But the little shinobi was getting ahead of himself right now. For the moment he reflected on his supposed family, the Yondaime, his kaa-san, and his sister. Ah yes, the Jinchuriki Mito, Naruto was… Ambivalent towards her, considering her little more than another shinobi, his kaa-san was respectable if extremely annoying, his tou-san, well Naruto knew the man and both admired and detested him, admired him for his strength, detested him for his decision to make him hold half of the beasts soul and none of its power, though at least he had a healing factor from it, but not quite his sisters if the scars the boy had were any indication.

He cursed himself again as he was once again getting side tracked, he reflected on how he ended up back in the village. Orochimaru had given him a mission to infiltrate Konoha and play the role of the loyal shinobi, lying and saying Orochimaru had kidnapped him to give him a strong cover. Of course having Kabuto here would help keep the cover solid as he'd falsify any reports that would give away augmentations the snake had done, such as his eyes, a pair Orochimaru had nabbed before leaving, a pair of Sharingan.

Naruto had been confused as to why the snake had given the eyes to him, but he had explained that transplanting the eyes into him would have been useless as he would have lost them far too soon to be useful. The fact that they had also been a child's eyes and thus would be all but useless with only one tomoe each, as such by the time Orochimaru had put himself into the situations to make them fully mature his body would be useless, so he had given them to the little Namikaze and he had unlocked them to their fully released state a year ago.

Naruto had one last gift the demented old snake had left for him and that was the gift of his Curse Mark, the Seal of Heaven to contrast his friend Kimmimaro's Seal of Earth. He had been given the pill to put him into the false death state to activate the second stage of his curse mark, but had never found himself pushed to the point where he had to use, as such its appearance was a mystery even to him, something the blond found amusing, A great power for his most desperate times and he had no idea what it would do to him.

He chuckled as her fixed the loose fitting trench coat he wore on his shoulders, he had to admit Orochimaru's affinity for white silver and purple colorings had rubbed off on him, as he had started to wear a silver trench coat and a white pair of shinobi pants, purple bandages on his shins and a purple cloth belt on his waist. He had also picked up purple studded opera gloves, forgoing a shirt at all. He also wore black shinobi sandals as well; He was planning on wearing his Hitai-ate on his head, much like his old Oto one, a simple black cloth under it.

He then paused and idly wondered if he should finally take up a weapon or not, His fighting style wasn't very favoring towards weapons but he could use it to get some range for the technique, though he had two choices that seemed to be his favorite, either a dagger or large knife, or a Zanbato.

He was torn as he wanted either easily concealed or something that would give him extreme range if he needed it. Naruto smiled as he realized that in the end the answered come to him, it always did seem to, though he had yet to find a purpose, and that bothered him, for he had no real goal to speak off, besides perhaps killing his tou-san, even then that was something he was unsure of.

For now though he suspected his purpose would be to wait for his tou-san to assign the genin teams. He was vaguely curious where he would end up as he was the number 2 in the Shinobi rankings, so he wasn't going to end up with his sister.

That is unless Minato was planning on breaking tradition which seemed a possibility, meaning it was either Sasuke Ino or Hinata rounding his team off, all 3 were his sisters friends and all 3 were tolerable, though the Hyuuga was a bit sad with her fainting spells, the Uchiha was arrogant as hell and the Yamanaka was a gossip, though at least that could be useful, perhaps he'd get her on the team, her mind based abilities would complement his raw strength nicely.

He sighed once more, he was focusing far too much on things that could or might happen, instead he realized that perhaps focusing on the things happening right now would be better suited, like the fact his sister was yelling at him, as were her friends, apparently he had slipped deep into thought once again, eyes shut and they wanted to talk, though part of him said let him ignore them a bit longer, hearing them yell at him was quite amusing.

"Narutoooooo!" screamed his red headed sister, right in his face, causing him to slowly open his violet eyes,

"Yes Mito?" he drawled with some amusement on his face

"You jerk!" she yelled "We've been trying to talk to you for 5 minutes now!"

"Really? Guess I was remembering things again, like learning my fighting style" he said as he stood up

"Dammit stop teasing me and tell me what it is already Aniki!" Mito whined

"Ok, I'll tell you if…. Hmm, if you can get Tou-san's hat without asking him or him seeing you take it" he said chuckling to himself as he saw the stupefied looks on her and her friends faces.

"Close your mouth Imouto or it'll get stuck like that" he chided as he stuck his hands in his pockets, though he paused to take one out, punching a rock and making it detonate without using any chakra "Oh it's so much fun~" he said as he walked towards the school, lunch would be over soon and he didn't want to be late to class again.

He had a thing against being yelled at that often led to his… less jovial side coming out. He wasn't really sure where it came from, possibly being yelled at by his tou-san when he was a tot, his kaa-san's stubbornness or the fact Orochimaru was a surprisingly calm teacher, but yelling at him to assert authority really pissed him off, Mizuki learned that one quickly when he shattered his jaw,

Naruto smacked himself "Dammit I really need to stop reminiscing, it's really counterproductive" he mumbled as he sat down, throwing on a pair of shades and dozing off for a few minutes as he waited for class to resume, figuring he could catch a quick 10 minute nap or so before anything happened.

**20 Minutes Later**

Naruto grunted as he felt someone sit next to him, glancing over and noting it was Sasuke, more than likely ticked Naruto nabbed the window seat, though it was strange to see Hinata take the seat next to him. He reflected on what he remembered being told about them.

Sasuke was the heir to the Uchiha clan after his brother had a small murder spree, killing his tou-san and a number of Uchiha clan elders before leaving. Something told the blond this was a bit too convenient but he'd focus on that later. Mito had told him that Sasuke had become very introverted from that, but then started to become conceited, more than likely an emotional shield from the trauma of seeing his brother covered in his tou-san's blood.

Hinata was much the opposite. She was extremely sweet as a person but she was also extremely shy. He had to assume it was from her kaa-san's coddling and her tou-san's slight resentment over the fact her kidnapping led to his brother's death, even if it was actually a noble sacrifice to save him. Overall she was decent company but she'd need to harden herself big time if she wanted to be a good ninja. A side project perhaps if she ended up on his team.

It was then Naruto turned his attention to Iruka, ignoring the pair of Sakura and Ino rushing in and arguing. "Welcome back class, I hope your lunch break was well" he said, the vein slowly growing before he turned to the arguing girls "You can take a seat now!" he screamed making them jump up and dart away with their tails between their legs. The chunin then cleared his throat "Now, as I was about to say, the Graduation exam is tomorrow, and I expect all of you to do your best, now then, back onto the History of Konoha…." And with that the blond tuned out, practicing a little trick he had taught himself.

The blond fastened his shades tighter to his face and activated his Sharingan, and slipped into a meditative type state, his eyes open and analyzing things but for the most part it was just something he came up with to sleep through lessons or when he wanted to sleep in a possibly hostile area.

**3 Hours later**

Naruto grunted as his eyes shut off as they stopped seeing movement for a bit and he glanced around, Iruka was at his desk and there was around 5 minutes left, he shrugged and stretched, removing the sunglasses and scratching his chin, he noticed most everyone was chatting and for once Mito wasn't bugging him for info. He smiled and stood, stretching more, popping his back then his knuckles, loving the sound they made when he did so. Unfortunately that got the attention of Mito and Ino, and his peace was shattered for the moment

"Heeeeey Naruto~" the blond of the duo called

""Yeeeees Ino?"

"Why were you wearing those sunglasses inside the school?"

"I was sleeping" he responded flatly, to which the girls chuckled

"Didn't figure you for the type Aniki" his sister chided

"Yeah that's more Mito's thing" Ino chimed in, much to the redhead's annoyance

"Today was dull what can I say?" he responded as he headed out with the end of class, he had to admit that it was pretty damn dull today. He much preferred tactics lessons himself, if only for the fact it helped him learn the proper up to date Konoha tactics

_**The Center of Konoha**_

__Naruto was mildly relieved that he hadn't been tailed by his sister which allowed him to take a much more scenic route around town before he had to go home. It wasn't that he didn't like having one, he just couldn't really relate to his parents or siblings all too well. Oh yes he forgot he had a younger brother and another younger sister again. It wasn't really his fault, Little Minato was 6 and hounded his kaa-san like a lost puppy and Naruki (He sensed his disappearance had left an impression on them) was only 2 and had no conversation skills, though she was at least a happy baby.

In recalling her happy demeanor and his brothers clinginess he remembered why he ran away when he was 5. Now in retrospect, he had acted like a spoiled jealous twat about it.

_**Seven or so Years ago**_

__A 5 year old Naruto sat fuming in his room. Why was he fuming you may ask? He was rather aggravated at the fact his sister was told she got to start training a year or two early, not to mention she got training weapons while he got toys. "It's not fair!" he yelled kicking his pillow. The little blond also currently happened to be grounded due to the fact when he learned he wasn't getting trained he had called his tou-san Baka-Teme and punched him in the groin, which while some people at the party found hilarious, his kaa-san was none to keen, giving him a spank to the rear and sending him up stairs.

It was then that a devilish idea wormed it's way into his skull, a tiny voice had been telling him to get back at them for how unfair this was by running away and showing how good a ninja he could be. The blond after some deliberation agreed, grabbing his favorite clothes and toys and some books and headed out of his window, lucky it was on the ground floor. He was using his experience in avoiding his parents when he wanted to sneak a snack to move along the village, heading for the gates when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Turning to face this newcomer, Naruto met a silver haired boy wearing glasses "My my my, little Naruto-kun what are you doing out here?' he inquired. The younger boy immediately became apprehensive "Who the heck are you?" he accused. The other boy smiled "My names Kabuto Yakushi, Pleasure to meet you, now can you answer my question?" Naruto decided to trust him since he looked nice enough "My parents are total jerks so I'm gonna run away!" he declared

Kabuto's smile faltered and he stared for a bit before grinning again "Would you like some help?" he asked, and the blond nodded rapidly in the affirmative "Follow me then" he said as he started off to an area near the wall, Naruto eagerly in tow.

Around 10 minutes later they reached an area where Kabuto went through a few handsigns "Why exactly are you running away Naruto?" he asked. "Well… They said they were gonna start training Mito early and I said how unfair it was and got mad at Tou-san and they grounded me. Now I'm gonna show them how good of a Ninja I can be by running away!" he said as Kabuto slammed his hands down and a slab lifted up revealing stairs to a pathway "That so? I know someone who can hel you become a great ninja" he said with a slimy grin "Really?" the blond asked again loudly "Yup, just follow me" he said, and they went down, the slab shutting behind them.

_**Present**_

__A day later Naruto was in Orochimaru's tutelage. From what he was told his parents went mad trying to find him, in retrospect it was a good and bad thing he left, he was now an incredibly skilled ninja but he had put his kaa-san through emotional hell. As for his tou-san, perhaps Orochimaru had rubbed off on him but he honestly couldn't stand the man for some reason, maybe it was the fact he seemed to recover faster and just spoil Mito rotten. Either way he didn't care for him.

As for his Kaa-san, he really saw too much of himself in her for him to hold any kind of grudge, not to mention the fact she absolutely fawned over him coming back, acting like a legitimate kaa-san should at finding a child after 7 years. The fact she could cook some of the most delicious food in years had absolutely no bearing on why he liked her so much, nope not at all.

And with that he saw he had reached the door to the compound. Time to face his family once more he supposed. He hoped his Kaa-san wasn't going to be in any of her violent or clingy moods today; he wasn't exactly fond of seeing a blur of red rushing at him for some reason, it brought up memories of the mission Orochimaru sent him out on. He had to resist every urge to try and hit her or his siblings when they did that, he figured hitting them so hard they cough blood was a good way to get in trouble.

Anji had said in his scrolls not to use the Futae no Kiwami against those that were innocent or didn't deserve to be cleansed and rebuilt. Either way he was not the kind to attack children unless it was a mission objective. While he wouldn't attack someone for no reason, Orochimaru had laid out that Morals had no place in the mission of a ninja, especially since he had been ordered to kill several children during his time as a student, a tactic his master had used to instill terror and enforce obedience I those that wouldn't give him any. He had to admit it was an effective tactic, though he had been as quick and painless as possible in achieving his missions.

He shook his head and sighed as he opened the door, enough thinking, lets face our family and get some food.

**AN: Well thanks for checking out my first Naruto Fic. A small note is this will have some slight Xovers from animes, such as Naruto's fighting style, Futae no Kiwami from Rurouni Kenshin. A big inspiration for this was The Chakra Collector by Gazz Uzumaki, as well as Darthemius Jin Kisaragi/Naruto fic. Another thing that bought this about was I've noticed a lot of these fics start off almost identically. Naruto's sibling is praised while they train as he sits there brooding and unloved. He then promptly gets a new super power or training with little to no explanation, I figured I'd try and put something different out there. So please RnR, and leave a comment or some criticism and advice, it's all appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the support everyone and welcome to the second chapter of A Snake without a Purpose. The support I've gotten from you guys has meant a lot and I appreciate every comment I get. If you have any questions feel free to ask. On a related note I do need a Beta Reader, and would appreciate any help finding one. Anyway, RnR and enjoy~**

Naruto sighed as he entered his family's home. It was a large house, near the west end of the village with the rest of the clan properties. He had to admit that it was a hell of a step up from the holes in the ground he used to reside in during his tutelage with the snake. But this almost felt too exposed to him, the lairs at least felt safe from outside threats to him. He supposed it was just a healthy sense of paranoia as a shinobi but he couldn't be sure.

He noted that his mother wasn't here otherwise she would have launched herself at him to hug him. He didn't mind so much but the feeling of being crushed and shoved into your own mother's cleavage was uncomfortable and painful on many levels. But at the same time, some awful perverted disturbed part of his mind liked it. He supposed that was puberty creeping up on him. God he wasn't looking forward to that one, distractions were lethal and if he was caught admiring an enemy kunoichi's ass, or an allied one, he was probably gonna lose an eye or something"

Since he was apparently alone the male Uzumaki headed up to his room going to drop off his supplies and then run down to get some food. He was up and into his room and noted it was kinda depressing and creepy all his 5 year old stuff was in there, the ninja posters were fine but the sheets and blanket were a tad embarrassing for him. The little toads in particular made him cringe, but as his parents explained they didn't really have any other spare sheets for him and he was broke, so he'd wait until someone got him new sheets or he had cash.

The blond meandered his way downstairs a few minutes later and took a peek into the cupboard and fridge, and rolled his eyes at the ramen cups and bowls of left over ramen. He supposed his mother and sister had hi metabolism and strong hearts from the sheer amount of calories and sodium they ingested. Ramen was a good enough food to him, fine if you need a quick meal, but it really god a tad annoying if it was a daily meal to him.

After realizing there was nothing that appetizing around he settled on making some Nikujaga. It was a nice healthy alternative to ramen and he liked to cook from time to time so it was a bonus on two fronts. He finished around 20 minutes later and at the silence still permeating the area he figured that Mito went with one of her friends to their home and his mother and the other kids were probably off at Mikoto's visiting and socializing or whatever mothers and small kids do.

But as he sat and ate he reminisced on some of his training under the snake, particularly torture resistance training.

**Flashback, 4 years ago**

Naruto struggled against the chains holding him by his ankles upside down, though since he was blindfolded and his hands tied as well this wasn't an option for him to escape. Orochimaru as usual had gone to a new base with people Naruto hadn't met and ordered them to torture him for info. Now while he knew they wouldn't kill him, these interrogators were more skilled then the last bunch as they were trying numerous tactics on him.

Sleep and sensory deprivation, Beatings, the old Good cop Bad cop, and oh the drugs and poison cocktails that any ninja had access to were lovely, granted his slight healing factor mitigated the physical trauma to an extent this was by no means an easy feat to endure. Especially since the snake lined the rooms with chakra eating had chakra suppressing seals, which made it so he'd either have to escape or endure the 8 days he had left, and he was trying his best to get out.

This was part of a regimen the snake had developed for his higher ranking soldiers as well as his apprentice it seems. He wanted them to last as long as possible if captured. Enough to get out, get killed getting out, or hold out long enough that their info on him would become useless. Naruto had to admit he admired the brutal pragmatic genius in such tactics.

But back to the subject at hand, right now the blond was rotating his shoulders in progressively larger circles trying to dislocate both his shoulders. He knew it hurt like hell but it was something that could be fixed rapidly as opposed to burning the poison out over hours or days. The nine year old had been trying to pop his shoulders out for the better part of two days, stopping when he heard the door open as he'd wanted to keep this secret.

After an hour he felt a pressure build in the joint and he started to use it to his advantage, growling and almost screaming as he popped both shoulders out at the same time "Ahhh" he groaned quietly as he moved them so they were in front of him and started to gnaw the ropes off his wrists, holding in a tear of pain as he did so, sighing as he finally popped the bindings off and then his blindfold, sighing in relief when he saw there was some light in his cell.

His next action was to bend himself up and look at how his legs were restrained, noticing they were chained but at the same time rather loose, he started to pound at his ankles trying to either fracture or dislocate them, as he lacked chain cutting tools and time. He pounded for five minutes and he felt his left ankle pop and a minute later he felt his right crack and he choked out a sob as he worked his feet out and dropped down, heaving in air as he tried to recover.

The blond allowed himself a few minutes to recover before standing and moving into the shadows next to the door and waited. He was standing there in pain for a good half hour before he heard the lock click and he readied himself. The door swung open and a shinobi holding a chain walked in eyes closed, "Ah I love this" he muttered as he walked forward, stopping and slumping as a rock from the cell floor crowned him and he hit the ground, out cold and his head bleeding

Naruto didn't know or care if he had killed the man, this wasn't his first kill and he needed to survive. He frisked the shinobi and got some gauze which her used to bandage his bad ankle and took his kunai pouch before slipping out.

"Ok, so this is the prison wing, so the main guard post would be to the east" he said turning right from his cell

He was quick to move to the shadows and to stay there as he let his chakra replenish. As he reached the main guards post he noticed one kunoichi inside, she seemed to be reading, and she was right next to the first aid kit and the layout map, this would be simple, though he weighed his options between killing her, or just incapacitating her. He opted to spare her as he fished some ninja wire from the appropriated pouch, slipping in and using it as a makeshift garrote, stopping before he killed or permanently hurt her.

Naruto thanked the gods he found painkillers in the first aid kit. He was also glad that there was a fridge in the room, in which he tore into the food and drinks stored within, though he gagged as he had downed half a bottle of sake in his hurry, the strong alcohol taste nearly making him puke. "Ah fuck!" he yelled as he clutched is throat. He paused as he rubbed his throat to wonder if other 8 year olds had to put up with the training the snake was putting him through.

After he sated his needs he started to review the map to see if this was a standard layout for the hideout or if he'd have to wing it, he noted it was essentially the same, though it had the barracks right in front of Orochimaru's area of the base, which would make this awkward if the map didn't have a vent layout as well. "Well I can crawl through the dusty dirty cramped vents, or run through the army of this place. I don't have enough chakra for that so, vent it is" he said prying off the vent nearby and shimmying into it.

After a rather long climb through the filthy vents he paused as he picked up a familiar scent. Orochimaru had an incense he brought in from Oni no Kuni, something about it reminding him of an early mission in his childhood. It had a very distinctive sweet scent to it and that was a good indicator he was close.

Either way the blond knew he was close and he kept his silent movement through the vents until he found one with the strongest concentration of the scent, and peeked through, spotting the burning incense he kicked the vent cover out and spilled into the office "Not bad Naruto-kun" came the calm slimy voice of the snake as he looked over the reports on his desk, not bothering to look at the injured child on the floor "That's your 3rd successful escape, I'm quite proud of you my student, Kabuto will be in shortly to heal you" he said flaring his chakra "One more escape and I'll give you a gift"

The blond weakly stood, bowing to his master before collapsing in a chair and falling into a half-conscious stupor.

**Present**

In retrospect all the years of rough training and legitimate torture did work out well for the boy in that he quickly developed a lack of pity for those he fought and a pain threshold that was obscenely high. So Orochimaru's actions towards him were a mixed bag, yes he tortured an 8 year old child, but said child became an excellent ninja because of it.

Naruto stood and started to wash his dishes and then store the rest of his Niku Jaga for later, he did have some theories he could work out for new techniques, such as improving his Henzetsu Bunshin. Naruto had come up with the idea of making them after Orochimaru explained the natures of chakra being strong or weak to one another as well as his old ally Kakuzu's tendency to mix Katon and Fuuton into vicious combos. So the blond developed a clone that was a blast of Fuuton chakra underneath a layer of Katon chakra.

Naruto had chosen the name for the technique after Kabuto and Orochimaru told him the attack was giving them a migraine from how frequently he used them and how deadly and large the payload for each explosion was. He always gave a cheeky smile for it which usually was returned with a cuff to the head or a punch to the nose.

As the blond reminisced he remembered the first major mission he had run with the Sound Five, and how he and Kimimaro had struck up a friendship that lasted to this day, and unfortunately to Kimmi's early grave unless Orochimaru could fix him.

**3 years ago.**

Six shadows darted through the sparse forests of Kusa no Kuni, their forms were varied and went from small and thin to tall and dense. They were Orochimaru's elite agents, the Sound 5, along with his apprentice. They group layout was Sakon and Ukon along with Jirobo in front, Kidomaru and Kimimaro on the sides, Tayuya in the middle, and Naruto bringing up the rear guard.

Their mission was a simple one, Kusa no Kuni's Daimyo was getting antsy about a neighboring country, the land of rice, gaining a new hidden village, as such he'd been pressuring Kusagakure to wipe them out, after which he'd invade the country proper. Seeing as losing his base of operations would damage his plans irrevocably, the snake sannin had ordered them to remove the daimyo and his entire family, and plant evidence linking it to missing Kusa nin..

The Sound 5 had been apprehensive about taking him along as they felt he was gonna be a hindrance or a snitch for the sannin, but had begrudgingly took him along. So far they had only had one scuffle which Kimimaro had solved in seconds with his Teshi Sendan. The little bone bullets shredding the armor of his opponents. This was a bit startling for the blond as he hadn't expected the attack to be so powerful.

Let's move" the white haired nin stated flatly as he leapt off, the rest of the group following and resuming their positions, the blond coughing as he was nervous "Relax" came the stern voice of its leader "Huh?" Naruto responded "I said relax" Kimimaro repeated as they moved, tough Sakon stopped them, "I can hear rustling up ahead, lemme see if Ukon can sense anything" he said as he paused, the group waiting, "I've got 6 Kusa nin up ahead" Ukon spoke and the group nodded "This works for us" Kimimaro spoke "We can grab their Hitai-ate and use them as a way to help disguise our allegiance."

The Sound 5 ½ moved up and set up an ambush, Kimimaro, lining up a shot, Kidomaru lining up his silk as Tayuya raised her flute, Sakon bringing out a kunai, and Jirobo ready to bear hug. Naruto gulped and adopted a Futae no Kiwami stance, he could only use it with his right hand currently but it'd be enough for him to kill in a single blow.

After a few tense moments the Sound five attacked, Naruto pausing before striking, slamming his fist into the neck of the shinobi in front of him, blood launching from his victims mouth as his neck was completely destroyed inside. Naruto winced at how much had been sprayed out; he hadn't realized his attack was that messy. As he glanced around he noted the other five were recovering Hitai-ate's and slashing marks in the symbols, which he did as well, tying it to his neck so he had a throat guard.

After they had hidden the bodies they pressed onto the nearby castle. The Daimyo would have a guard mostly of samurai and maybe a jonin or two if their info was correct. The group leaped out of the woods and started to dart across the large grass plain before them, Kimimaro and Naruto pairing off to attack the north while Tayuya and Jirobo took the West and Kidomaru and the brothers took the East, the South being the most heavily fortified area would be a rather poor choice of entry way to the group.

Naruto started to break the look on a window as the white haired Kaguya stood watch, this was a mission that required stealth and any unnecessary chakra could alert the entire royal guard to their presence, as such they had to do this the old fashioned way. After a minute the window clicked and Naruto starts to lift it up "C'mon, let's go" he tells Kimimaro as they slip in and start to make their way around looking for a staircase so as to get to the Daimyo and his family while the other 4 would start to wipe out the guards and leave more evidence to complete the false flag they were running.

As they climbed Kimimaro stopped Naruto and glanced around, his eyes darting back and forth before he started to cough heavily, muffling himself as Naruto looked on confused and a tad concerned. "It's nothing" the Kaguya said as he wiped the blood from his lips as he moved up the stairs, the blond following.

As the pair reached the area where the royal family slept, a kunai embedded itself in Kimimaro's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain as he hardened his bones and repelled the next few that came at him. "Get ready" he grunts as he lunges at two Jonin as Naruto was left to face the other, taking out a kunai and assuming a combat stance

Naruto raised his kunai and managed to block the blow as the Kunoichi locked blades with him, her hair long and bright green, and her pink eyes looking at him with malice. How dare you Nuke-nin's attack our Daimyo" she hissed, kicking him in the gut and sending him tumbling away. Naruto was quick to recover, going through hand signs as he slipped into combat "Katon: Endan" he yelled as he shot a few small fire blasts at the jonin, who dodged them and closed in, her kunai now glowing with lightning. Naruto went wide eyed as she took swings at him, some of the electricity jumping to the sweat on his face and causing small burns before he got enough room between them to channel fuuton chakra into his own kunai.

The blades met with a clash of powers cancelling out, his wind coated kunai keeping her lightning coated one at bay, the blades grinding into each other as they pushed back, moving away and circling before violently locking blades again. This time Naruto smirked as he formed one handed hand signs behind his back "Fuuton: Koatsu!" he said clicking his tongue and firing a gunshot like burst of wind that caught the jonin off guard and blew a hole dead center through her throat.

Naruto winced as blood sprayed out and his face shifting to a sickened look as she fell clenching her throat and bleeding out painfully, her pink eyes losing color as she stared at him, he death mask one of agony and surprise. Naruto muttered a silent apology to her as he turned to assist Kimimaro, who was being overwhelmed by the other two, who were utilizing a raiton and suiton combo on him. Currently the white haired boy was shaking and covered in electrical burns as he had been doused then shocked.

Naruto took advantage of the two's distraction to substitute with a discarded bone bullet on the floor and launch one of his unique punches at the other raiton jonin, slamming the fist into his spine, shattering it and crippling him. This gave Naruto a moment of respite before the other jonin was upon him "Suiton: Mizukiri no Yaiba" he said as a blade of water covered his arm, Naruto briefly recalling it seemed derivative of Taki's version, before ducking to avoid losing his head. Naruto was kept on the defensive as the Jonin wasn't giving him an inch, any movement met with the lethal blade cutting him off, the blond tripping and laying there as the jonin slammed his foot into Naruto's jaw the second he landed, sending him skidding down the hall.

Naruto laid there dazed and unsure when suddenly there was a blade of water at his neck, close enough he could feel a small cut "Die you bastard!" he roared rearing back his arm, only to have two bone swords slam through his chest, stopping him. Naruto watched in strange curiosity as his sword slowly faded and the man fell back, revealing the injured Kimimaro

"Thank you for saving my life Naruto-san" he said flatly, offering him a hand up. "If you had not stopped them the next shock could have done irreparable damage" he said as he helped the blond up, a small smirk forming "Thank you as well Kimimaro-san" was the reply as the two made their way towards the royal families bedroom

**Present**

Naruto smiled fondly, and then realized he was reminiscing about murdering a family with his friend and idly wondered if perhaps he should seek some counseling, as he recalled that raised a lot of little red flags in the psychology world. Either way it was around 6 now so the family should be arriving from work soon so if he was quiet, he might be able to read in peace in his room tonight. The blond quickly made a trip to grab one of his fathers advanced technique scrolls and started to head for his room. He was nearly there when he heard the door crash open "We're home!" came the yells from his mother and sister, and Naruto could only slump "Oh god fucking dammit" he muttered as he knew he wasn't going to have a peaceful night.

**An: So what did you guys think of my first attempt at combat? Too short? Too undetailed? Lemme know, any criticism can help.**


End file.
